SUCK
by yume sora
Summary: Yunho berlibur kevilla Yoochun yang letaknya berada di dalam hutan bersama yeoja chingunya. Di villa itu Yunho menemukan makhluk penghisap, tapi ada yang aneh dengan makhluk penghisap tersebut, maksudnya?/sshhh…Joongie….hen..hentikan…jebbal…cro ottt…akkhhh/YUNJAE/YAOI….RnR /please/gomawo/CH 3, UP chingu!/
1. Chapter 1

**SUCK**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mereka milik Tuhan, milik orang tua mereka & management masing-masing, Ruru cuman minjem nama mereka.**

**Rated:**

**M**

**Genre:**

**Supernatural, Romance & comedy (maybe)**

**Cast:**

**-****Jung ****Yunho**

**-Tiffany Hwang**

**-****Park ****Yoochun**

**-Kwon Jiyong**** (G Dragon)**

**-****Choi ****Seunghyun**** (T.O.P)**

**-Etc**

**Summary:**

**Yunho berlibur kevilla Yoochun yang letaknya berada di dalam hutan bersama yeoja chingunya. Di villa itu Yunho menemukan makhluk penghisap, tapi ada yang aneh dengan makhluk penghisap tersebut, maksudnya?/sshhh…Joongie….hen..hentikan…jebbal…cro ottt…akkhhh/**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Absurd, OOC, Typo, YAOI,EYD yang tidak tepat, etccc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Bow**

.

.

Author pov

"Oppa, aku ingin liburaaan" Manja Tiffany kepada Yunho seperti biasa -_-.

"Chagi aku tidak bisa, mengertilah sedikit" Jawab Yunho acuh yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukkan dokumen-dokumen keramat itu yang pastinya takkan dimengerti si odong Tiffany ini.

"Oppa…jebbal…ayo kita liburan ke villa si jidat itu" Dengan nakalnya tangan Tiffany mengelus dada bidang Yunho dengan err…sensual.

"Hah…yang benar saja, kau ingin villa tua itu yang kau jadikan tempat liburan?" Jengah Yunho.

"Eumm…" Balas Tiffany angguk-angguk dengan cute yang meniru hiasan kucing yang sering ada di depan toko china, sayang malah mirip seperti chu pat kai.

"Benar kau ingin kesana?" Tanya Yunho meyakinkan karena iapun mulai lelah dengan pekerjaan ini, refreshing sajalah sebentar tak masalah pikir Yunho.

"Ne oppa kuuu" Balas Tiffany lagi

"Arraseo chagi, kau ingin kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Yunho yang lagi membereskan dokumen-dokumen tadi dan dengan odongnya(lagi) Tiffany tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantu yunho.

"eumm…bagaimana kamis depan"tawar Tiffany.

"Terserah padamu chagi, tapi dalam seminggu ini aku akan sibuk berat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku lebih awal agar kita bisa liburan lebih tenang, supaya tak ada gangguan dari pekerjaan ini nantinya" Kata Yunho.

"Arraseo….arraseo…oppa saranghae ~chup" Tiffany pun pergi dari ruangan kerja Presdir Jung ini sebelumnya yang telah mencium pipi kanan Yunho dengan mesra.

"Menjijikkan" Kata Yunho mengelap pipinya barusan dengan telapak tangannya sendiri persis seperti setiap kali dicium seseorang pasti akan dibersihkannya.

One week later

"Oppa, eotteo bajuku baguskan?" Pamer Tiffany yang sedang mengenakan cirikhas pakaian girlband korea yang kekurangan kain itu.

"Chagi…sebaiknya kau pakai baju yang tertutup saja karena villa millik Yoochun itu banyak nyamuk dan serangganya, kau kan jijik kepada binatang sepeti itu" Kata yunho yang memasukkan kopernya sendiri dan koper Tiffany yang bermerk LV, tentu saja menggunakan uang milik Yunho untuk membelinya.

"Kajja kita berangkat" Kata Yunho yang sudah berada di dalam mobil van VW nya yang sebeumnya sudah memasukkan berbagai keperluan mereka berdua nanti di villa sana dan itupun hanya Yunho sendiri yang menyiapkan keperluan mereka, dasar Tiffany -_-.

"Ne oppa" Jawab Tiffany lesu karena tidak merhasil menggoda Yunho dengan baju bitchinya barusan.

Skip Time

Yoochun's Villa

"Aigo jidat, kenapa tidak bilang villamu sekotor ini, kemana penjaganya?" Kata Yunho sedikit jijik dengan tempat ini karena ada bercak-bercak aneh yang masih segar bececeran di lantai itu.

"Oppa, itu apa?" Kata Tiffany di balik tubuh Yunho Yang menunjuk bercak-bercak aneh yang barusan di perhatikan Ynho tadi.

"Molla chagi…haaah aku mau keluar sebentar untuk menelpon si jidat, disini sinyalnya lemah, kau ingin ikut Ffany?" Ajak Yunho kepada Tiffany, memang siapa lagi? Urri Joongie? Haha urri jongie sekarang masih belum muncul, dengan terpaksa hanya ada Tiffany yang bisa muncul -_-.

"Anniyeo oppa aku ingin jalan-jalan ke hutan saja" Kata Tiffany sok berani, pada serangga saja takut.

"Oh kalau begitu hati-hati chagi, bawalah GPS" Kata Yunho mengingatkan.

"Arra oppa"

Setelah Yunho pergi menggunakan mobil vannya, Tiffany pun berjalan ke dalam hutan dengan santainya, tak tahu bahwa jika ada yang aneh dengan hutan itu.

Yunho Site

"….."

"chun, villamu memang jarang dibersihkan ya?"

"…"

"Hah? Dibersihkan setiap hari? Tapi villamu sekarang sangat kotor chun, apa perlu aku kirim fotonya sekarang?"

"….."

"Apa?! Makhluk apa kau bilang?"

"…."

"Penghisap katamu?"

"…"

Tuut…tuut..tuutt….

"haish, sinyalnya hilang…"

Yoochun Site

Ditempat yang berbeda, sekarang Yoochun berada di kantin kantor JUNG'S CORP ini bersama teman-temannya yang sedang menggosip tentang sekretaris baru Yunho yaitu Kim Junsu, rumor beredar Kim Junsu ini memiliki butt yang saaangatt memanjakan mata para maniak ini, yang lagi makan dua pizza delivery itu plus satu botol pepsi blue jumbo. Yeah mereka memang tak tahu tempat untuk bergosip hal-hal absurd apapun bersama-sama yang pastinya mengandung unsur porno itu -_-.

Jiyong " hey…nyam..nyamm…kau taukan Kim Junsu…nyam?"

Seunghyun" ooh, big butt itukan? Tentu saja aku tau memangnya kenapa…nyam…nyam?"

Yoochun" hey hey kalian membicarakan siapa?"

Jiyong & seunghyun" Kim Junsu…nyam…nyamm"

Yoochun" nyamm….nyam…"

Jiyong"Haish kau ini Chun sudah dijawab malah kau hiraukan…nyam"

Yoochun"Gluk…gluk..hah..aku malas mendengar namanya"

Seunghyun"Eh..kenapa? diakan memiliki butt yang sangat seksi…nyam…nyamm…"

Yoochun"Hanya ada problem sedikit dengannya awal ia mulai bekerja disini, haish aku malas menceritakannya, ganti topik, ganti topik"

Jiyong"Hahaha, aku mulai tertarik apa problem mu itu dengannya, jangan bilang kau sudah meremas buttnya"

Yoochun"….." hanya semu merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya plus jidatnya bersemu juga (?)

Seunghyun"Yong ternyata kau benar, kau mau mendahului start ternyata Chun, huh"

Yoochun"Hey itu sangat menggoda tau eh,…. I love u…saranghae yo…cakkaman"

Seunghyun"=3="

plip

"Hallo hyung, waeyo?"

"….."

"Kotor? Aku sudah menggajih penjagaku untuk membersihkan villa itu setiap hari tau"

"…."

"Ohh, mungkin gara-gara makhluk itu hyung"

"…."

"Makhluk penghisap hyung"

"…."

"Ya penghisap, dia sering muncul di..tuut…tuut…tuutt..eh mati"

"oy jidat, ringtone hpmu asik juga" Kata Jiyong yang menyindir

"Tidak boleh ya?!" Sewot Yoochun karena merasa Jiyong telah menghina penyanyi favoritnya yaitu Akdong Musician yang Yoochun rasa lagu mereka keren-keren.

Back To Yunho Site

"Aish, apa maksudnya makhluk itu, chakkaman… aigo Tiffany aku tinggal sendirian di villa itu" Kata Yunho yang baru saja sadar karena telah meninggalkan Tiffany di dalam hutan seorang diri.

Villa

"Tiffany…eodiga…chagi, haish diakan jalan-jalan di hutan" Kata Yunho yang baru sadar (lagi) yang Ruru pertaruhkan Yunho sekarang mengalami kepikunan dini*plakk

3 Hoursh Later

Night

"Ffany eodiga Ffany…hah…hah..aku capek" Kata Yunho yang sudah berada di dalam villa dan langsung menuju kedalam kamar salah satu villa itu.

Bedroom

"Ehh, kamarnya bersih…hoam…bruk"

Setelah Yunho tertidur karena lelah mencari Tiffany yeoja chingunya selama berjam-jam, ada sesuatu yang aneh menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar Yunho itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata manusia, yeah seperti vampire yang ada di film twilight itu.

"sepertinya kau enak…hehehe"

TBC….

So… kalian seneng gak sama ff Ruru yang realll keluar dari otak Ruru sendiri?

Please review Ruru biar Ruru mood ngelanjutin nih ff

Oke,,oke,,oke,,,

Yaaahhh 20 bisa jadi..

Hehehe…

Oke

-Linkin Park lost in the echo

-TeenTop miss Right

-Lim Kim all right

Review ne, Please….


	2. Chapter 2

**SUCK**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mereka milik Tuhan, milik orang tua mereka & management masing-masing, Ruru cuman minjem nama mereka.**

**Rated:**

**M**

**Genre:**

**Supernatural , Romance & comedy (maybe)**

**Cast:**

**-****Jung ****Yunho**

**- (Unknown)**

**-**** Choi MinKi (Ren)**

**-**** Kang DongHo (Baekho)**

**-Etc**

**Summary:**

**Yunho berlibur kevilla Yoochun yang letaknya berada di dalam hutan bersama yeoja chingunya. Di villa itu Yunho menemukan makhluk penghisap, tapi ada yang aneh dengan makhluk penghisap tersebut, maksudnya?/sshhh…Joongie….hen..hentikan…jebbal…cro ottt…akkhhh/**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Absurd, OOC, Typo, YAOI, EYD berantakkan, etccc**

**Hallo Semua!**

**Ruru bawa chapter duanya chingu :D**

**Update lama?, Hehehe :')**

**Cekidot dulu dahh…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Bow**

.

.

"Aaakkhhh…." Teriak yunho menggema yang berasal dari dalam kamar.

"Ssi….siapa….kkau….?" Tanya Yunho gagap.

"Annyeong tampan, aku Minki, kata hyung ku tadi sperma mu sungguh mashita"

"Haahhh!?"

Previous

"Ehh, kamarnya bersih…hoam…bruk"

Setelah Yunho tertidur karena lelah mencari Tiffany yeoja chingunya selama berjam-jam, ada sesuatu yang aneh menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar Yunho itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata manusia, yeah seperti vampire yang ada di film twilight itu.

"sepertinya kau enak…hehehe"

.

.

Makhluk itupun mendekati Yunho. Setelah dekat dengan Yunho yang masih tertidur dengan sangat nyenyaknya, ia memperhatikan Yunho dengan seksama, mungkin untuk menyimpan ke dalam memory ingatannya betapa perfectnya urri appa bear ini. Makhluk itu memperhatikannya mulai dari rambut yang berkilauan, dahi yang indah, mata terpejam yang masih menampakkan betapa tajamnya jika bola mata itu terbuka bak hewan musang, hidung mancung yang minta digigit, bibir hati yang sangat menggoda iman siapa saja untuk melakukan French kiss dengannya, terus menerus sampai kedaerah selatan Yunho yang menggembung itu, ia memperhatikan daerah selatan Yunho sampai mengeluarkan saliva….wait ada apa dengan makhluk itu? Entahlah, makhluk itupun membuka resleting (?) celana jeans Yunho beserta underwearnya dengan cepat, aneh kah?

"waahhh, sepertinya kau memang sangat enak. Juniormu saja saaangatt besar, aku sangat haus, bolehkah kubawa juniormu? ~chup" makhluk ini mengecup kepala junior Yunho dengan sayang seperti seorang eomma kepada sang aegyanya,makhluk ini berbicara dengan suara merdunya, yeah tapi yang ia bicarakan malah hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal, yang benar saja apa junior bisa dibawa? Jikapun bisa itupun pemiliknya harus ikut .-.

Dengan profesionalnya bak seorang bitchy di pub malam, dan lihatlah makhluk itu telah menggenggam junior Yunho dengan kukuhan tangan kanan halusnya yang tidak sampai itu. Kenapa tidak sampai? Tentu saja junior Yunho yang memiliki warna coklat yang indah dan berurat, panjangnya mencapai 22 cm dan berdiameter 4 cm yang masih dalam keadaan tidur sama dengan pemiliknya, ternyata sungguh besar eoh? dengan erat yang akhirnya menggunakan kedua tangannya itu untuk menggenggamnya sampai-sampai Yunho menggeram pelan dalam tidurnya, setelah Yunho tenang makhluk itu mengawalinya yaitu mengelus junior Yunho dengan pelan, lalu ia mengurut dan mengocok junior itu dengan lembut sampai sedikit kasar secara bersamaan selanjutnya, serasa sudah hard makhluk itu mendekatkan bibir mungilnya itu ke arah junior raksasa Yunho untuk segera melahapnya yang memang sedari tadi telah tercium bau khas kejantanan seorang namja, dengan rakus bak vampire kehausan darah sampai-sampai kedua ujung bibir mungilnya sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah akibat betapa besarnya ukuran junior itu yang tak dapat ditampung oleh bibir mungilnya, sesekali memainkan twinsball yunho dengan gemas. Makhluk itu tak peduli jika bibirnya sampai robek karena perbuatannya sendiri, ternyata kehausan lebih mendominasi keinginannya….wait haus? Hmm, benar ternyata makhluk ini haus dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang bisa meredakan kehausan makhluk ini? Darah? Sayang bukan darah, emm sperma? Yaa kalian benar ternyata makhluk ini haus akan sperma seorang namja. Makhluk yang aneh eoh? Entahlah jika kalian menganggap makhluk ini seorang vampire, itupun tidak salah, tapi bedanya jika vampire menghisap darah segar manusia tapi makhluk ini menghisap engg…u know lahh.

Junior Yunho pun mulai berkedut didalam bibir mungil makhluk itu, makhluk itupun menngerakkan kepalanya dan menyedot junior Yunho lebih semangat untuk mendapatkan sperma yang ia inginkan sedari tadi, sekarang junior Yunho sudah mengalami pembesaran ukuran yang tentunya berisi cairan penuh sperma untuk dimuntahkan ….croottt…crroootttt…. akhirnya Yunho klimaks juga, makhluk itu langung menelan semua cairan putih kental itu kedalam kerongkongannya yang kering tanpa sisa. Bagaimana bisa jika Jung Yunho ini masih tidur nyenyak, padahal ada yang telah melakukan tindak pelecehan seksual dalam tidurnya yang sudah pasti tidak akan diketahui urri appa bear ini -_-, aigooo ternyata urri appa bear saangaaatt dibilang kegiatan barusan yang terjadi tadi menggunakan konsep hubungan simbiosis parasitisme -_- .

"Seperti dugaanku spermamu sungguh mashita, kau membuatku gila dan ketagihan akan spermamu yang sungguh special ini tampan" Kata makhluk itu dengan dirty talknya sambil menusuk-nusuk junior Yunho gemas dengan jari telunjuknya itu yang lentik.

Setelah blow job di junior Yunho tanpa henti-henti melakukan ejekulasi terhadap Yunho penuh semangat, akhirnya junior Yunho saat ini terkulai sangat lemas akibat beberapa kali melakukan organisme secara tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin sedang menjalani hibernasi seperti beruang pada umumnya. Makhluk itu meninggalkan Yunho yang juniornya sudah sekarat dengan keadaan beberapa luka kecil yang terdapat di junior Yunho gara-gara gigi makhluk itu yang sebelumnya telah dipasangkan kembali celana Yunho beserta underwearnya, mungkin pribahasa ini sangat cocok pada keadaan Yunho sekarang 'Habis manis Sepah dibuang' haah poor little Yunnie -_- .

Setelah makhluk itu keluar dari dalam kamar Yunho, makhluk itu memejamkan mata doe nya sambil menekan sebelah lubang telinga kanannya, sepertinya sedang melakukan telepati kepada sesamanya. Tak lama datang lagi satu makhluk yang serupa dengan makhluk sebelumnya.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Minki, bisa kau jaga manusia di dalam kamar itu?"

"Arraseo, memang kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia sudah ku hisap"

"Ooohhh"  
"Jja kau masuk kedalam. Jika dia bangun, jangan kau biarkan dia pergi aku ingin mencari obat kedalam hutan untuknya"

"Kau melukainya hyung?"

"Euummm, spermanya sungguh mashita sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Kau jangan coba-coba untuk mencobanya, jika kau berani akan kulaporkan ke Dongho!"

"Aisshhh….arra hyung….arra"

"Naahhh…hyung pergi dulu"

Setelah dua makhluk tadi melakukan beberapa sesi percakapan singkat, salah satu dari makhluk itu berlari secepat kilat keluar dari dalam villa itu untuk ke dalam hutan mencari obat. Makhluk yang bernama Minki itu masuk kedalam kamar Yunho sesuai dengan perintah hyungnya tadi yaitu menjaga manusia itu jangan sampai kabur.

End previous

"Eitss, jangan kabur…" Kata Minki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuk jarinya di hadapan Yunho yag sudah hendak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Persis seperti seorang eomma untuk melarang aegyanya jika melakukan yang memang tidak boleh dilakukannya *haishh belibet dahh.

"Ap…apa maumu? Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Yunho merinding disko.

"Haishh, kau tak usah takut begitu padaku, sebegitu mengerikannya kah aku?" Tanya Minki kepada Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, kau hanya sedikit yeah… aneh" Jawab Yunho yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aneh apanya?" Tanya Minki balik terhadap Yunho.

""Eumm, well kenapa kau menggunakan underwear dari daun?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Karena bangsa kami tidak cocok menggunakan pakaian manusia biasanya" Jelas Minki.

"Memangnya kau bukan manusia? Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja" Jawab Yunho sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Minki barusan.

"Oohhh, jadi kau yang dimaksud Yoochun makhluk yang sering berada di Villa keluarganya?" Tambah Yunho lagi.

" Yeah memang aku bukan manusia, jika kau masih tidak percaya lihatlah aku pagi hari nantinya. Jika malam memang seperti manusia biasa hanya saja bangsa kami menggunakan underwear dari daun. Kau memang belum diceritakan oleh Yoochun tentang bangsa kami ya? " Tanya Minki menatap intens terhadap Yunho.

"Pernah, tapi sijidat itu tak menceritakannya dengan jelas gara-gara sinyal di handphoneku hilang" Jawab Yunho balas menatap Minki sambil mengingat beberapa percakapan singkat yang terputus itu dengan Yoochun.

"Memang hanya si jidat itu yang tau tentang kalian?" Tanya Yunho lagi yang masih menatap Minki.

" Tidak hanya Yoochun saja yang tau tentang bangsa kami, tapi semua keluarga Park juga sudah tau dari dulu mulai dari nenek moyang mereka, itupun hanya keluarga Park saja yang tau tentang bangsa kami" Kata Minki.

"Ssttt chakkaman, sepertinya ada yang datang" Kata Minki sambil meletakkan telunjuk jarinya didepan bibir merah alaminya.

"Minki~ya…. eodega… Minki" Teriak seorang namja dari luar kamar YunKi berada.

"Kyyaaa! Donghoku datang, chakkaman engg siapa namamu?" Tanya Minki tergesa-gesa.

" Yunho, Jung Yunho" Kata Yuno singkat.

"Arra, kau Jung Yunho jangan kemana-mana, please jika kau kabur aku pasti kena amukan hyungku nanti…oke..oke" Mohon Minki dengan mendekap kedua tangannya didepan bibir merahnya, modus eoh? .

"ba…baiklah" Jawab Yunho ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Oh appa bear, kau benar mengambil keputusan itu supaya appa bear lebih cepat bertemu dengan eomma kitty XD.

"Yeeyyy, gomawo Yunho. Dongho chagi aku datang~" Teriak Minki menggema dan keluar dari kamar Yunho berada untuk menemui pujaan hatinya yang sekarang berada diluar kamar itu.

Blamm.

" Apheuda….kenapa juniorku perih sekali, chakkaman…seeett AAAKKHHH! EOMMAAAA!"

TBC….

Hai, Hai semua…

Makasih buat yang sudah Review, Fav, dan Follow ff abal Ruru ini

Ruru saaangaaattt menghargai review dari chingu semua,,, ohh silent reader kalian ngumpet dimana? *nyari dikolong ranjang YUNJAE abis nc*

Overall review dari chingu semua dapet respon positif *yeeaaayyyy

Dari gaya penulisan Ruru eotteo? Baguskah? Jelekkah?

Nih ff asli, real, ori dari otak Ruru sendiri….

Mungkin di chap 1 kemaren ada beberapa kesalahan…

Ruru gak pede sama nc buatan Ruru sendiri :'(

Hahaha,,, gak banget sama ncnya. Yaahhh kalo mengecewakan dimaklumi lah :')

Udah terlanjur nyantolin rated M sihh…

Emang kalo couple YUNJAE gak rated M, berasa ada yang kurang gitu pas lagi baca, bisa dibilang gak puas lah. Yg setuju angkat tangaannn!

Chap 3 sudah ready kok Kalo review serasa sudah cukup di chap dua ini aka Ruru post*smirk

Menurut Ruru yang sebagai YJ'S, emang mereka yang couple paling fenomenal plus hot, ahihihihi…

**Big Thanks**

**jaejae|Jung Eunhee|Guest|abilhikmah|Kim Eun Seob|Jung YJ|miszshanty05|Lady Ze| |JungJaema|Nony|Rara|zhe|ifa. |missjelek|Azure'czar|kim shendy|maya22|celia|jj .**

SALAM YJ'S!

REVIEW NE^^

Seungri- Gotta Talk To U.

Shota Shimizu ft Miliyah Kato- Forever Love.

Shinee- EveryBody.

2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa- We Own It.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUCK**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mereka milik Tuhan, milik orang tua mereka & management masing-masing, Ruru cuman minjem nama mereka.**

**Rated:**

**M**

**Genre:**

**Supernatural , Romance & comedy (maybe)**

**Cast:**

**-****Jung ****Yunho**

**- Kim Jaejoong**

**-****Choi MinKi (Ren)**

**-**** Kang DongHo (Baekho) **

**-Etc**

**Summary:**

**Yunho berlibur kevilla Yoochun yang letaknya berada di dalam hutan bersama yeoja chingunya. Di villa itu Yunho menemukan makhluk penghisap, tapi ada yang aneh dengan makhluk penghisap tersebut, maksudnya?/sshhh…Joongie….hen..hentikan…jebbal…cro ottt…akkhhh/**

**WARNING:**

**Gaje, Absurd, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, EYD berantakkan, etccc**

**Waktu di post ff Ruru, pasti ada beberapa kata atau huruf yang hilang jadi berasa ada typo-nya padahal gak kok, sudah Ruru baca berulang-ulang sampai bosan sendiri .-.**

**Reader disini jeli banget matanya -.-**

**Yang nge-post juga bukan Ruru tapi temen Ruru. Ni juga akun temen Ruru kok, bukan punya Ruru pribadi pw-nya aja kagak tau *plakk**

**Liat profile-nya aja^^**

**Banyak yang angkat tangan ternyata,, xixixixi**

**Banyak kok ff YUNJAE yang seru-seru **

**Kalo mau judge Ruru jangan berlebihan ne^^**

**Ntar Ruru males mau next ni ff**

**Cekidot dulu dahh…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Bow**

.

.

"Ssttt chakkaman, sepertinya ada yang datang" Kata Minki sambil meletakkan telunjuk jarinya didepan bibir merah alaminya.

"Minki~ya…. eodega… Minki" Teriak seorang namja dari luar kamar YunKi berada.

"Kyyaaa! Dongho ku datang, chakkaman engg siapa namamu?" Tanya Minki tergesa-gesa.

" Yunho, Jung Yunho" Kata Yuno singkat.

"Arra, kau Jung Yunho jangan kemana-mana, please jika kau kabur aku pasti kena amukan hyungku nanti…oke..oke" Mohon Minki dengan mendekap kedua tangannya didepan bibir merahnya, modus eoh? .

"ba…baiklah" Jawab Yunho ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Oh appa bear, kau benar mengambil keputusan itu supaya appa bear lebih cepat bertemu dengan eomma kitty XD.

"Yeeyyy, gomawo Yunho. Dongho chagi aku datang~" Teriak Minki menggema dan keluar dari kamar Yunho berada untuk menemui pujaan hatinya yang sekarang berada diluar kamar itu.

Blamm.

" Apheuda….kenapa juniorku perih sekali, chakkaman…seeett AAAKKHHH! EOMMAAAA!"

.

.

"Minki ya! Siapa itu" Geram Dongho kepada Minki karena mendengar ada seorang namja lain yang dari dalam kamar berteriak.

"Calm down chagi. Dia itu milik Jae hyung" Jelas Minki cepat keburu Dongho mengamuk.

"Chakkaman ne, aku ingin melihatnya sebentar. Atau perlu kau bisa ikut chagi" Ajak Minki kepada si rambut mohawk ini.

"Arraseo~"

Yunho Site

"Apa lagi Jung?"

"Haisshhh…juniorku perih! Kau tidak lihat ini membengkak hah?!" Jawab Yunho emosi sambil menunjuk selangkangannya sendiri yang sudah tidak wajar (?) itu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang kau itu sudah dihisap hyungku"

"Kapan?!"

"Haah lupakan, sebentar lagi juga hyungku akan kembali untuk mengobatimu. Bersabarlah tahan sakitmu itu" Jelas Minki acuh.

"Pasti sakit sekali. Benar kata Minki bersabarlah yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit itu hanya obat racikan Jae hyung" Kata Dongho yang merasa prihatin kepada Yunho.

"Darimana kau tau, ini sangat perih sampai-sampai aku mengeluarkan air mata, padahal pantang bagiku untuk tidak menangis, tapi ini?!… lebih baik aku operasi cesar daripada juniorku yang bengkak." Jawab Yunho yang sangat ngenes dalam keadaanya sekarang yang diakhiri dengan kata-kata absurd bagi seorang seme -_- .

"Saya tau karena saya pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti anda,memang sepertinya anda lebih parah" Timpal Dongho.

"Ooh, jadi bercak-bercak aneh yang dilantai waktu itu milikmu." Tanya Yunho serasa mengingat kejadian dimana awal ia masuk villa bersama Tiffany sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan pikiran itu.

"Hehehe… aku belum sempat membersihkannya" Jawab Dongho cengegesan.

"Kau penjaga villa ini ya? kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini?"

"Mana berani saya tinggal dihutan sendirian, hanya siang saja saya kesini"

"Miskin sekali si Park itu hanya memiliki penjaga satu orang padahal villanya ini besar sekali"

"Ekhhmm hey aku disini =3=" Dehem Minki merasa dilupakan.

"Aigo chagi aku lupa minhae ~chup" kecup Dongho lembut tepat dibibir merah Minki.

"he..heyy kalau lovely dovey jangan disini, aigo aku sampai teringat pada Tiffany memang kemana dia?"

"kau mencari yeoja yang pakai baju seksi itu?" Tanya Miki.

"Yang lebih seksi itu kau, cuma memakai underwear" jawab Yunho yang membenarkan perkataan Minki.

"Whatever..." Kata Minki seraya memutarkan kedua bola matanya yang tak mengindahkan juga pada dia itu seksi. Aigo Minki -_- .

Beberapa Saat Kemudian

"Minki~ya aku datang" Teriak merdu seorang namja dari luar kamar Yunho berada.

"Nah Jung, Jae hyung sudah datang yang kupastikan dia membawakan obat untukmu. Jae hyung kami di kamar!" Teriak Minki .

' Awas kau yah, yang sudah membuat adikku menderita' Batin Yunho mendendam.

Orang yang sering Minki panggil Jae hyung atau yang lebih jelasnya bernama Jaejoong inipun telah datang dihadapan mereka bertiga secara mendadak, dan apa reaksi urri appa bear saat ini?

"Wooahh, yepeuda" Gumam Yunho seraya menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip.

"Waahhh, beruang tampanku sudah bangun eohh?, apa sakit" Tanya Jaejoong lembut dan mendekati Yunho yang masih duduk mengangkan ditempat kasurnya.

"Aa…aahh, ne hehehe" Jawab Yunho malu-malu kucing -_- .

'Aigo, darimana dia tau juniorku sakit? Apa jangan-jangan dia yang melakukannya? Aishh kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya?' Batin Yunho bingung *Ruru juga bingung*plakk

"Hahaha, ya aku yang melukai juniormu sayang, minhae ne?" Jawab Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"eh, kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Yunho heran karena pikirannya terbaca oleh Jaejoong.

" Jae hyung itu selain pintar meracik obat, ia juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dan banyak hal lagi keistimewaan Jae hyung itu" Jelas Minki bangga kepada hyungnya sendiri.

"Ooohh" Respon Yunho dengan tampang lugunya XD .

"Haisshh Minki~ya sudahlah" senggol Jaejoong pelan dengan sikunya pada Minki, malu eoh?

"Aahhh jja, aku akan mengobatimu, minhae ne gara-gara aku kau jadi kesakitan" sesal Jaejoong lagi dan sekarang Jaejoong telah duduk di atas kasur bersama Yunho.

"nn…ne"

'Aigo, kenapa aku gugup' Batin Yunho lagi

" Rileks lah…."

"Yunho, Jung Yunho"

"Ahaha, iya Yunho rilekslah, emm bisa kau buka celana dan underwearmu?"

"…."

"Eeh mereka, aigo Minki Dongho bisa kalian keluar? Dia malu" Seakan mengerti akan diamnya Yunho saat ini, Jaejoongpun mengusir satu couple itu dengan cara halus.

" Haishh itu saja malu, kajja Dongho chagi kita pergi" Cibir Minki pada Yunho.

Blamm

"Jja bukalah"

Seettt

'Tahan Jae, tahan…glukk' Batin Jaejoong yang mati-matian berusaha menahan nafsunya.

"Ahahahaha, boleh kepegang?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan canggung. Haishh eomma kitty kenapa canggung? Padahal eomma kitty pernah melakukannya lebih dari menyentuh milik appa bear XD.

"Eumm tentu, kaukan ingin mengobatiku" Balas Yunho sebisa mungkin lebih tenang. Aigo appa bear mana dendammu? Sudah hilang eoh? Itu bagus.

Seperti yang Jaejoong katakan tadi ia akan mengobati junior Yunho yang bengkaknya Naudzhubillah itu dengan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil miliknya yang terbuat dari daun yang berisikan beberapa helai daun berwarna biru, bunga-bunga kecil berwarna emas, satu botol kecil air tak biasa, dan serbuk rahasia yang hanya Jaejoong saja tahu. Dicampurkannya bahan-bahan seperti bunga-bunga kecil berwarna emas, satu botol kecil air tak biasa, dan serbuk rahasia pada sebuah mangkuk kecil dan batu kecil untuk melumatkan bahan-bahan itu yang entah dari mana Jaejoong mendapatkan barang tersebut -_- . Selesai bahan tak biasa tadi tercampur rata, Jaejoong mengambil beberapa helai daun berwarna biru itu dan mengoleskannya dengan bahan racikan Jaejoong tadi yang sudah dilumatkan kepermukaan daun sampai rata. Setelah obat racikan Jaejoong sudah ready, Jaejoong menaruhkannya di junior Yunho dan menggulungnya dengan rapi sampai junior Yunho yang saat ini masih bengkak itu tertutup secara keseluruhan dengan obat racikannya, jaejoongpun mengambil tiga helai ilalang yang panjang dari dalam tas daunnya untuk diikatkannya pada junior Yunho itu agar daun yang sudah Jaejoong gulung dengan rapi tadi pada junior Yunho yang membengkak tidak akan lepas nantinya. Dan lihatlah, Junior Yunho sekarang persis seperti makanan tradisional yang berasal dari negeri Indonesia yaitu pepes yang berlapiskan sebuah daun tapi bedanya jika pepes di Indonesia menggunakan daun pisang, lain halnya dengan junior Yunho sekarang yang berlapiskan daun berwarna biru. Dan jikapun pepes Indonesia berisikan seperti ikan dan sebagainya tapi yang ini berisikan sebuah junior yang bengkak. Eumm apa ini menu baru dari Korea? Pepes junior *plakk.

"Jja, eotteo?" Tanya Jaejoong menunggu reaksi Yunho selanjutnya.

"Waahhh, berasa sejuk. Gomawo ne…"

"Jaejoong"

"Ne, gomawo Jaejoong-ah"

"Cheonmaneyo" Senyum Jaejoong lembut.

.

"Kau akan sembuh pagi hari nanti, mianhae ne little Yunnie aku terlalu bersemangat waktu itu" Kata Jaejoong yang berbicara pada junior Yunho dan selanjutnya ia meminta maaf dengan mengelusnya secara lembut. Berani eoh?.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya Yunho malu.

"Minta maaf" Jawab Jaejoong polos XD.

'Apa tadi dia memanggilku Yunnie? Manis sekali' batin Yunho terharu.

"Nah Yunho-ah sebaiknya kau jangan mengenakan celana atau underwear apapun untuk sementara waktu, agar obatnya bekerja lebih sempurna, tutuplah dengan selimut ini. Jja tidurlah aku akan menyelimutimu, jaljayo Yunho. Kau senang kupanggil Yunnie? Hahaha baiklah Yunnie" Jaejoongpun menyelimuti Yunho dengan selimut tebal berwarna merah maroon itu yang dengan diakhiri godaan Jaejoong.

"Haishh, kenapa dibaca lagi?" Gumam Yunho malu.

Morning

"Hoaammm…" Yunhopun bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek mata musangnya dengan pelan.

"Ahh Jung Yunho-sshi, anda sudah bangun?" Tanya Dongho pada Yunho.

"Eeumm" Gumam Yunho malas.

Seettt

"Waahhh benar juniorku sudah sembuh, tidak bengkak lagi" Kata Yunho senang yang sebelumnya telah menjenguk bagaimana keadaan adik kecilnya itu sekarang dari balik selimut tebal tersebut.

"Eumm…"

"Dongho, nama saya Dongho" Jawab Dongho seakan mengerti dengan gumaman Yunho yang tertuju padanya itu.

"Arra Dongho, dimana kedua Barbie yang malam tadi?" Tanya Yunho yang sambil mengingat salah satu wajah seseorang yang telah mengobati juniornya itu.

"Maksud anda Minki dan Jaejoong hyung?" Balas Dongho.

"Entahlah, yang kutau hanya Jaejoong saja"

"Ini mereka disamping saya"

"Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya" Jawab Yunho sedikit aneh kepada Dongho.

"Aigooo, ini mereka~" Tunjuk Dongho akhirnya.

"HAAHHH?!"

Tbc…

Eotteo chingu?

Penasaran kah *kagaakkk

Kurang panjang? Bener? Ahh prasaan kalian aja kali *plakk

Ya ampun, oke Ruru bingung mau diapain nyonya Tiffany ini nantinya. Akan Ruru usahakan semalas mungkin, eeeh?

Ruru ketawa sendiri yang bagian pepes, padahal Ruru yang bikin .-.

Semoga kalo chingu semua ada liet pepes nanti mikirnya gak kemana-mana -.-

Nih ff asli, real, ori dari otak Ruru sendiri….

Chap 4 sudah ready

Jika review sudah memadai akan Ruru post kok, xixixixi…

Kok Ruru gak pernah liat batang hidung para silent reader? Ada yang tau kemana?

Thanks yang sudah fav, follow, & review ff abal Ruru ini

SALAM YJ'S!

**Big Thanks**

**Lady Ze|YunHolic|abilhikmah|miszshanty05|nhaajoonie|ifa. |zhe|JungYJ|JungJaema|alvida the dark knight|Jung Jaeseob|yoon HyunWoon|ShinJiWoo920202|I was a Dreamer|celia|booyunnie|Guest|Lee Yuno|cho ri rin|Dennis Park|chirstyy|jaejae**

Oke ,,,REVIEW NE^^

Eminem ft Ludacris & Lil Wayne- Second Chance.

Faylan- Go Fate.

Linkin Park- New Divide.

Super Junior- Break Down.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUCK**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mereka milik Tuhan, milik orang tua mereka & management masing-masing, Ruru cuman minjem nama mereka.**

**Rated:**

**M**

**Genre:**

**Supernatural , Romance & comedy (maybe)**

**Cast:**

**-****Jung ****Yunho**

**- Kim Jaejoong**

**-****Choi MinKi (Ren)**

**-**** Kang DongHo (Baekho)**

**-Etc**

**Summary:**

**Yunho berlibur kevilla Yoochun yang letaknya berada di dalam hutan bersama yeoja chingunya. Di villa itu Yunho menemukan makhluk penghisap, tapi ada yang aneh dengan makhluk penghisap tersebut, maksudnya?/sshhh…Joongie….hen..hentikan…jebbal…cro ottt…akkhhh/**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Absurd, OOC, Typo, YAOI, EYD berantakkan, etccc**

**Hallo Semua!**

**Ruru bawa chapter empat chingu :D**

**Ternyata lucu juga ya ch 3 kemarin, kirain Ruru aja yang ketawa sendiri .-.**

**Ada beberapa juga yang nebak bakal jadi apa Jaemom sama Ren ntar,,, o.k akan kita lihat apa tebakan dari chingu semua ada yang benar **

**Hehehe*smirk**

**Cekidot dulu dahh…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Bow**

.

.

"Arra Dongho, dimana kedua Barbie yang malam tadi?" Tanya Yunho yang sambil mengingat salah satu wajah seseorang yang telah mengobati juniornya itu.

"Maksud Yunho-sshi Minki dan Jaejoong hyung?" Balas Dongho.

"Entahlah, yang kutau hanya Jaejoong saja"

"Ini mereka disamping saya"

"Mana? Aku tidak melihatnya" Jawab Yunho sedikit aneh kepada Dongho.

"Aigooo, ini mereka~" Tunjuk Dongho akhirnya.

"HAAHHH?!"

.

.

"Sulit dipercaya mereka memang bukan manusia pada umumnya, Dongho-ah Jaejoong yang mana?" Tanya Yunho menatap 'sesuatu' didepannya dengan pandangan yang masih tak percaya.

"Yang kanan itu Jae hyung, yang kiri itu Minki ku" Jawab Dongho.

"Aigo aku masih tidak percaya, Kenapa mereka menjadi emm…."

"Nyamuk" Sambung Dongho.

"Ya, kenapa menjadi nyamuk, apa tidak ada binatang yang jauh lebih baik dari nyamuk?"

"Memangnya anda ingin binatang apa Yunho-sshi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin yang sering ada di film-film itu seperti serigala, kucing, anjing, atau apapun itu binatang , lucu sekali jika itu nyamuk " Sahut Yunho yang disertai tawanya.

"Hey binatang seperti itu terlalu mainstream digunakan, dunia fiksi tidaklah selalu sama dengan dunia nyata yang seperti di film-film itu" Timpal Dongho.

"Arra…hahaha…arra" Balas Yunho masih tertawa.

"Yunho-sshi biarpun disiang hari mereka nyamuk anda harus berhati-hati juga karena jika mereka dalam keadaan haus di siang hari apalagi yang membutuhkan tenaga, mereka dapat menghisap sperma anda biarpun anda sudah memakai underwear ataupun celana yang berlapis-lapis tebalnya, mereka tetap akan bisa menghisap sperma anda dengan menebuskan jarum dibagian mulut (?) mereka, jarumnya sangat tajam dan bisa memanjang seperti hidung pinochio" Dongho menjelaskan kepada Yunho dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh seperti menaruh telunjuk jarinya yang dilipat dipermukaan bibirnya yang dimaksudkan itu adalah jarum dan membuka lipatan jari itu bermaksud bahwa jarum itu bisa memanjang bak manusia kayu pinochio, adapun juga mengarahkannya kedaerah selatannya sendiri dengan telunjuknya dan diakhiri dengan membuat tubuhnya kejang-kejang dengan sangat konyol bermaksud bahwa jika nyamuk itu menghisap spermamu kau akan mengalami seperti ini yaitu kejang-kejang karena tenagamu akan diserap habis untuk menjadikannya seorang manusia pada malam hari.

"Mwooo!, itu menyiksa namanya!" Balas Yunho sedikit emosi.

"Tenanglah, mereka hanya menghisap tenaga satu kali dalam setahun. Tapi jika mereka kehausan di siang hari mereka tetap akan menghisap walaupun tidak sampai kejang-kejang" Jelas Dongho bak seorang professor.

"Oohhh" Balas Yunho seperti anak TK yang polos jika diberitahu bagaimana caranya mengantri dengan baik dan benar oleh seonsaengnimnya itu -.

"Memang kau tau darimana?" Tanya Yunho yang penasaran.

"Saya tau karena diceritakan Minki ku, yakan chagi" Tanya Dongho yang melirik pada seekor nyamuk terbang dibagian kiri.

Nyyiiinggg…..Nnyiiiiinng

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar dari Minki dalam wujudnya sekarang yaitu makhluk penghisap menandakan bahwa ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan namjachingunya tadi Dongho pada Yunho.

"Adakah hal gila lainnya disini?" Kata Yunho mulai depresi dengan keadaan sekarang yang sebelumnya Jaejoong dan Minki telah terbang entah kemana.

"Ada Yunho-sshi, anda akan menikah dengan Jae hyung nanti" Jawab Dongho tenang.

"Haahhh?! Kau gila apa menyuruhku menikah dengan makhluk seperti itu?!, akkhhh aku tidak mau, tidak mau" Yunhopun tak terima dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

" Bagaimana ya saya menjelaskannya? Eumm begini, sebenarnya anda telah dipilih Jae hyung menjadi matenya"

"Mate, maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja menjadi pasangannya Jae hyung"

"Hahh?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karena Jae hyung telah menghisap anda dan andalah yang pertama kalinya Jae hyung hisap bertanda bahwa anda akan menjadi matenya kelak, makanya waktu anda dihisab Jae hyung milik anda kan cidera karena ia baru melakukannya pertama kali dan mungkin terlalu bersemangat, saya juga seperi itu awal bertemu dengan Minki. Lagi pula Jae hyung itu bisa melihat masa depan orang lain maupun dirinya sendiri yang sepertinya anda memang ditakdirkan untuk Jae hyung"

"Jeongmal? pintar sekali dia"

"Memang, eh saya juga akan menikahi Minki nanti , apa anda tau jika anda telah menikahi mereka maka mereka akan abadi dalam wujud manusia jika itu mereka menikah dengan bangsa manusia. Lain halnya jika mereka tetap menikah masih dalam satu bangsa satu sama lain maka akan tetap seperti wujud mereka, jika malam menjadi manusia dan jika siang akan menjadi seekor nyamuk" Jelas Dongho lagi panjang sepanjang junior appa bear *plakk.

"Tapi, jika mereka menikah masih dalam satu bangsa mereka menghisap apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mereka tetap menghisap sperma matenya satu sama lain tapi sperma itu masih belum sempurna, maksudnya mereka akan tetap haus selamanya"

"Aigo, mengerikan sekali" Sahut Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Chakkaman, mereka gay?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ya begitulah, semua bangsa mereka itu bergender namja"

Kruyyuuukkkk~

"Ah hehehe. Jigeum Dongho-ya,heogi~" Lapor Yunho pada Dongho.

"Arra Yunho-ssi, anda ingin makan apa?" Tanya Dongho mengerti.

"Emm, sesuatu yang manis. Itu saja. Dan panggil saja aku Yunho tak usah seformal itu"

"Tapi anda kan sahabat majikan saya?"

"Eh darimana kau tau aku sahabat sijidat itu?"

"Ahahaha, saya tau karena beberapa waktu lalu tuan Yoochun telah menelpon saya tentang anda Yuho-sshi"

"Chakkaman, disini ada sinyalnya? Tapi kenapa kemarin tidak ada?"

"Mungkin Jae hyung yang melakukannya, padahal hanya villa disini saja didalam hutan yang memiliki sinyal bagus. Mungkin Jae hyung cemburu pada yeoja yang Minki sebut waktu itu"

"Aigo Jae lagi Jae lagi, sebegitu istimewanyakah dirinya?"

" Hahaha terserah Yunho-ssi saja, permisi saya mau membuatkan anda makanan"

"Panggil aku Yunho saja Dongho dan sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku" Ujar Yunho yang sedang memprediksi usia antara mereka berdua, sekilas saja terlihat sekali bahwa Yunho yang lebih tua *plakk.

"Saya dua puluh satu tahun Yunho-ah" Kata Dongho kepada Yunho.

"Sudah kukira, panggil aku hyung kita beda enam tahun"

"Arraseo yunho hyung"

"Nah itu lebih baik" Kata Yunho sembil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke udara yang masih duduk diatas kasur empuk itu dan sebelumnya telah memasang underwear beserta celananya.

.

.

"Wooaahhh Dongho-ya, pancake madumu ini sungguh mashita" Puji Yunho pada hasil masakan Dongho yaitu pancake madu, yang terdapat diatas permukaan piring itu empat lembar pancake dan juga diatasnya lagi berhamburkan potongan buah strawberry segar dan buah blueberry yang memperkaya warnanya ditambah lelehan madu yang tentu saja memiliki rasa manis alami itu plus sepucuk kecil daun mint di puncaknya untuk mempercantik tampilan pancake tersebut dan juga segelas susu hangat.

"Gomawo Yunho hyung" Balas Dongho dengan senyumannya.

"Hihaha meheha behuha" Tanya Yunho yang masih ada makanan dimulutnya itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti" Sahut Dongho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Glekk…hah, dimana mereka berdua" Ulang Yunho yang telah menelan makanannya itu.

"Oh mereka pulang kerumahnya"

"Dimana? Glukk…gluuk.." Tanya Yunho sambil meminum susu hangatnya.

"Didalam hutan yang paling dalam. Hyung ingin kesana? Sebaiknya jangan karena disana berbahaya bagi manusia, aku saja tak pernah kesana. Hyung tau sajakan?"

"Ya aku tau, 'biarpun disiang hari mereka nyamuk anda harus berhati-hati juga karena jika mereka dalam keadaan haus di siang hari apalagi yang membutuhkan tenaga, mereka dapat menghisap sperma anda biarpun anda sudah memakai underwear ataupun celana yang berlapis-lapis tebalnya, mereka tetap akan bisa menghisap sperma anda dengan menebuskan jarum dibagian mulut (?) mereka, jarumnya sangat tajam dan bisa memanjang seperti hidung pinochio'. Begitu kan?" Ulang Yunho yang meniru perkataan Dongho tadi dengan bahasa formal plus vulgar itu, waah appa bear kau dapat mengulang dialog yang panjang itu dengan lancar.

"Ahahaha, benar hyung lancar sekali untuk mengulanginya aku saja lupa apa yang aku katakan barusan" Puji Dongho.

"Tentu saja akukan memiliki ingatan yang sangat kuat" Bangga Yunho pada dirinya sendiri tapi mengapa pada saat Tiffany Yunho lupa? Mungkin Tiffany tidak ada artinya *plakk.

"Hyung dia siapa?"

Tbc…

Eotteo chingu?

Suka sama chap yang ini?

Ada yang tau siapa yang dimaksud Dongho itu siapa?

Ch 5 juga sudah ready kok

Seperti biasa akan Ruru post jika review telah memadai… xixixixi :D

Nih ff asli, real, ori dari otak Ruru sendiri….

Apa ada yang benar dari tebakan chingu semua?

Hehehe…sudah ketahuan kan bakal berubah jadi apa Jaemom sama Ren?

Apa Ruru antimainstream?

kalo ada kata kata yang ilang gomenne

Thanks yang sudah fav, follow, & review ff abal Ruru ini J

SALAM YJ'S!

**Big Thanks**

**Lady Ze|YunHolic|miszshanty05|bang3424|nickeYJcassie|ifa. |Hana – Kara|jongmax|pandarkn|The Biggest Fan of YunJae|yoon HyunWoon|yoshiKyu|URuRuBaek|heeli|ShinJiWoo920202|zhe|nanajunsu|JungJaema|irengiovanny|WineMing|Guest|alvida the dark knight|BooBear|christyy|JUNG YONGKI|Guest|farla23|diamond's|Guest|lee sunri hyun|Dennis Park|jaejae|PhantoMiRotiC| |Lee Yuno|Rly. |Elzha luv changminnie**

REVIEW NE^^

Linkin Park ft Steve Aoki- A Light That Never Comes.

Howl- Love U.

Pitbull- Back In Time.

Souai- Calendula.


End file.
